The Roof
by darveyforever
Summary: I always imagine Harvey and Donna in different romantic situations.Once such thing I thought about was inspired by an episode of HIMYM where Ted and Robin are up on the roof and its magical and they kiss. Also, this story is meant for those of you who enjoy the Harvey/Donna banter. This is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic so please be nice :)


An hour go to before a new year arrives. He was standing alone on the roof of the office building with a vine glass in his hand. He thought to himself that it would be the best to drink until he forgot the biggest mistake he did that year-Let Donna go.

'' What are you doing up here? '' he heard a voice behind him. It was her.

''Just wanted some time away from the noise down there'', he replied

''Me too'' she gave him a mischievous smile and said, 'Don't you just hate the loud music kids listen to these days?''

''Ms. Paulsen, are you saying that we are old'?', he joined in to continue their witty banter. It was something he missed since they had parted ways a few months ago.

''Well, you are wearing a bow tie that reminds me of retro movie stars and I am having a headache about the loud music downstairs. Aren't we old Harvey? '', she replied smiling like she used to during the time they were together professionally.

He suddenly burst out laughing like a little kid.

''Come on Specter. The joke wasn't that good.''

He was still laughing. Between his laughs, he found the words to talk, '' I was not laughing at your joke old woman.''

''I was just thinking about the time you and Louis met for the first time'' he continued. ''It was just the best scene I ever saw in my life.''

"What reminded you of that?'', she asked eager to know what he was thinking.

"I saw you two dancing downstairs. It just reminded me of the time I introduced you guys and thus that scene. I realized how close you guys are now since then. You have become so protective of him since you started working for him. And I have missed you being like that with me".

His last words stopped all her thoughts. It was so uncommon of him to speak something like that. She didn't say anything. She just looked at him affectionately. He looked so good. Her as well. But tonight on this dimly lit roof with his tux and his hair all messed up by the wind, he looked even hotter than the first time they met 12 years ago. He caught her staring at him and said slyly, ''Come on. Haven't you seen a retro movie star before?''.

''You look beautiful tonight '', he said all of a sudden. The last time he told her she looks beautiful was near the elevator but when she looked up to face him she realized he was looking to her right and talking to Jessica. But this time there was no one else on this cold roof except them. It was romantically pathetic.

She was still looking at him, a bit shocked by his compliment. The roof was windy and she was shivering. He felt that and took off his coat and covered her. While doing that, he hands unknowingly touched her upper body at various places and she could feel a current running through her body. It felt similar to the one she experienced when they touched each other and did a lot more things during 'the other time'.

He was standing so close to her, she could feel his warm breath. His hands were on her arms which were now covered by his coat. His grip was tight like he never wanted to let her go.

''Do you remember the first time we discovered this place '', she said breaking the tension between them. He liked it when she referred to them as 'we'.

''Well, technically we didn't discover it. You had discovered this place long ago and you only brought me here to get some fresh air when we were working late that night on the McKernon case'', he said remembering everything like it was yesterday. His hands were not on here arms anymore. He was holding both her hands with both his hands. Their palms were exchanging sufficient amount of heat to keep them warm and keep the conversation going.

''So when did you borrow Mike's eidetic memory, Mr. I remember everything '', she asked with a mischievous smile again. He loved that smile. He wanted to tell her how he remembered every single thing they did together but held back. He didn't want get into that touchy feely shit that tore them apart.

''Well Mike was downstairs kissing Rachel when I left. I guess he didn't need his super brain anymore so I borrowed it for a while '' he said sarcastically.

Donna and Harvey both loved Mike and Rachel as a couple. '' Don't they make a great couple. I wish I had a relationship like them with someone '' Donna said. Harvey could sense that she was serious. She was opening up to him. She knew that she could trust him. They never talked about their love lives. But this night, he seemed like a different man.

''If we were a couple, we would totally beat them to become the best couple of PSL'', Harvey said smiling sincerely.

It made her wonder whether he really had changed since she left him. His therapy sessions had taught him how important it was to value the people in your life who have been with you through thick and thin. He indeed had changed. He kind of reminded her of the Harvey she had met 12 years ago. He was a good guy and a great lawyer. He was the guy who cared about her and would always be there for her. And also they would flirt a lot in their initial years. Reminiscing of those days always made her happy. Whenever, she was mad at him she reminded herself of those days. She knew that at the end of the day he was a good guy. Sometimes he needed her help to choose the morally right path and she was always there for him.

She looked at him affectionately and said, '' Can you believe it's been 12 years since we met and we are still together. Like the best of friends ''

He always hated the word friend with her. He knew they could be more than friends but it was all his fault. He never showed her his boyfriend side. He was happy being with her professionally and being her friend. Why did he let ever himself think that he could be happy just being her friend? He was mentally cursing himself when he heard her speak something.

''So who are you kissing tonight at 12?''

At any other time, this question would have made these two so-called friends uncomfortable but the way the night had progressed it seemed as natural as their witty banters.

Why you don't tell me first about that, he asked playfully.

''Louis'', she replied with a straight face.

''Jessica '', said Harvey imitating and her straight face and after a few seconds they both burst out laughing.

''So no one'', he said still laughing and imagining how happy Louis would be if Donna kissed him. He was through that at Harvey right in his face. He kind of felt weird thinking about it and it was visible on his face.

''Are you imagining me and Louis kissing? '' she asked in a serious but playful manner.

"Maybe '', he replied with a grin.

''So you are really not kissing Jessica, are you '', she asked him

''How do you know. I said it with my most convincing face'', he said.

''I am Donna '', she said with that smile on her face she always had whenever she praised herself to make him realize how lucky he was to have her on his desk. But he just never took her seriously and now he had lost her ''plus your acting skills suck, Specter '',she said with a smirk.

'"We could kiss each other. '" he said once again with his convincing face on.

''Harvey you know we made a promise to each other that we would never speak about doing anything like that till the time we worked together. It would complicated out relationship. '' Hardly did they knew people outside their relationship always thought they had the most complicated relationship ever.

Harvey felt sad. How could she still stick to her stupid rule? He imagined if she hadn't had the rule, they would probably be married by now. They would even have kids. He would be a family Guy and not some lonely rich womanizer. She snapped to get back his attention and said, ''Harvey, why do you look so lost today? ''.

He didn't answer. He just stood there holding her hands. Now he was feeling cold without his coat. Cold and lonely. She was trying to walk away from him now knowing what exactly would happen If she stood there any longer and handed his coat back to him. He held his coat on his left arm. As she took a few steps away she felt his right hand tried to bring her closer to him. He had never in those 12 years ever tried to stop her. She looked at him. He was staring at her. His eyes looked so dark and cold. He looked so vulnerable like this.

He took a deep breath and started to talk. '' Donna, one kiss is not gonna change anything. I promise I won't let anything happen further if you don't want it to. And look at us. We have been the best of friends for 12 years. We are too strong to be torn apart by a stupid new year kiss''.

She wanted to kiss him so badly. But she knew if they kissed they probably wouldn't stop. They loved each other too much and their desires for physical intimacy were never fulfilled as they were both trying not to ruin their great going 12 year friendship or whatever it was. She wanted him to stay in her life forever and she firmly believed her rule had been successful in keeping them together longer than anyone had thought.

But tonight had changed her beliefs. He had made here realize that it was him and not her no-sex of any kind rule who was trying so hard her to keep around her.

''Now who is lost?'' he snapped at her.

With his signature Specter smile he continued, '' and the moment could be better. It so magical and romantic up here. I know it sounds cheesy but honestly Donna it was the only thing I wanted to do the first night you brought me up here. But I respected your rule back then. And now we don't work together anymore ''

She took his hand and looked at this watch, '' 10 more seconds to new year ''

They could hear the crowd counting downstairs. As soon as they heard one, they faces were too close to go back. She gave him a peck on his lips. Both of them had closed their eyes to enjoy the experience. She opened her eyes to look at him. He eyes were still closed making her realize he wanted more. He was right. He was not trying to be the one in control here. He was not forcing her to kiss him. He just stood there. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

''So that's it I guess '', he said with his Specter smile. How could he be happy? He was Harvey Specter and he always got what he wanted but this time he was happy with what she gave him. He didn't complain. He tried to put on his happy face and then put on his coat.

''Let me walk you home tonight Donna. I would not have survived this night without your company. And the kiss '', he said with a smirk and started walking.

This time she held his hand and pulled him back.

''That is not IT Specter '', she said with her lusty eyes.

She held his face with both her hands and pressed her lips against his. She was biting his lower lip. Their lips touched till they had to stop to breath. Honestly he didn't wanted to stop. He wouldn't mind dying kissing Donna. That was indeed the best way to die.

He cupped her face with both his hands and kissed her forehead and then her eyes and then her cheeks and finally her lips. It felt so good to be loved by your best friend of 12 years. It was in that moment she realized how lucky she was to have him in her life.


End file.
